


Light of Day

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, morning run, morning shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning run to clear the mind; a morning shower to clear the heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Day

Sam’s knee was still out of sorts after the fiasco with the shifter, so Cas ran alone. It was good to have the early morning stillness to oneself. He roamed in silence, enjoying the chill in the air and the gentle ache of exertion. His thoughts like leaves floated on idle currents, sometimes lingering on the surface for minutes at a time, others slipping under half-formed and barely glimpsed.

One particular thought, though, tugged at him. At the outset of his workout, he had seen it, acknowledged it, and lost it in a torrent of lesser thoughts. He watched the stream intently, even as other thoughts came and went. There! And it was gone again. Try as he might to catch it, the little thought seemed determined to evade him. As Cas turned back towards home, though, he found it half-submerged, stuck in the muddy bottom. He fished it out, rinsed the muck off, held the thought to the light of day. 

He stared into it, slowing as the elusive words took shape. Huh. After all that effort, he had rather hoped it might be a loftier ideal. 

“Make the first move,” Cas murmured.

Cas knew that he had Dean’s love, and _vice versa_. Having been born a creature of love, Castiel had no qualms about telling Dean how very much he loved him. Indeed, he sometimes sensed that he dropped the word too readily, but someone had to make up for all the “I love yous” missing from Dean’s emotionally stunted past. It had taken Dean a full six months to gather the courage to say it once- just once- and that was when Cas stood at Death’s door, barely conscious for more than a few minutes at a time. Poor Dean only choked out the words because he never fully believed that Cas could hear him, even in the waking moments.

To this day, though, Dean still balked at initiating physical (read: sexual) contact. They kissed. They kissed a lot. They hardly ever kissed in public, but Dean stole kisses like, well, like he stole anything: unapologetically. Since they had become a couple, it was no secret that they slept together in Dean’s room almost every night (though there had been similar rumors dating back to Cas’ angel days). Sleeping skin-to-skin, cocooned in the warm affection of another living being, kept the two of them marginally sane through the devastation they witnessed every day of their horrible lives. And yet somehow, Dean refused to allow himself to follow through. How many times had his fingers danced along the waistband of Cas’ jeans, raising so much more than Cas’ hopes, only to deliberately pull away? Cas didn’t have an exact number, but it happened with frustrating regularity.

He sighed. _Dean’s scared,_ he thought.

 _He’s not, though._ Just last night, as they fell asleep, Cas would swear he heard Dean mumble, “I want you.”

_Make the first move. Okay. When I get back, I’ll tell him that I’m ready. He’ll take the lead from there._

_Now who’s scared?_

_Obviously, Dean knows much more about human sexual relationships than I do- of course he’ll want to take charge._

Cas could have sprinted home.

~

“Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas, good run?”

“Yes, very enjoyable,” he panted. Looking around, he asked, “Where’s Dean?” 

“You need to cool down.”

Cas turned slowly to face Sam, eyes wide and owlish. “Excuse me?”

“You’re breathing hard, like you didn’t have a long enough cooldown. You gotta get your heart rate down after you work out.”

 _Oh._ “Yes. You’re right, I, um. Where’s Dean?”

Sam seemed to think nothing of Cas’ fluster. “He just jumped in the shower. Knowing him, you’ve got a good thirty minutes before he’s out; go do some stretches or something before your legs tighten.”

Cas muttered a distracted “Thank you, Sam,” and strolled out of the room. As soon as he was out of Sam’s line of sight, however, he bolted for his room and threw together a change of clothes. _Dean in the shower._ An idea was forming. 

He crept silently to the bathroom door and tried the handle. Locked. Lifting gently on the handle and pressing his shoulder into the door, he felt the lock pop. Cas blessed the boys for the rambunctious game of Chase that had resulted in Sam getting locked in. Dean’s ingenuity and not his lockpicks had freed him, and now the knowledge allowed Cas to slip into the shower room undetected.

The mirror was not completely fogged; Dean had not been in the shower long at all. Cas stood a minute breathing in lungfuls of warm moist air. It smelled of Dean: all his little lotions and gels, scented like the ocean, the deep woods, the one that smelled like jasmine blooming in a Persian night garden. 

Cas roused himself from reverie. As he stripped off his workout clothes, he happened to catch a glimpse of himself in an unfogged sliver of mirror, and he suffered a pang of doubt. _Mirrors lie,_ he told himself. _Dean thinks your body is beautiful; he won’t see your faults._ He pasted on what he hoped was a sly smile and darted towards the tub. Pulling back the curtain, ever so slightly so as not to betray his position with a sudden puff of cool air, he saw that Dean was happily lost in his own thoughts. Awed, Cas reached out his hand to touch the Adonis before him. As his fingers made contact, though, Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

“WHAT THE F-? Oh!” Dean suddenly smiled, a shy, pleased sort of smile. “Hey Cas. How far’d you run today?”

“Far enough to think about things.”

“What kind of things?”

“I’m here, aren’t I? May I come in?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

They stood for some seconds, drinking in the moment. “Dean, you’ve been waiting for me.”

“Yes.”

“You think I’m not ready.”

“I couldn’t scare you away. ”

Cas snatched Dean up by the waist, and pulled him tight for a kiss. “You never will.”

Mid-kiss, Dean laughed. “Come under the water and let me rinse the muck off of you,” he offered, swapping places with his partner so Cas could enjoy the brunt of the shower spray. “You’re disgusting,” he cooed.

Cas grinned, “I’m also quite dirty, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the dalliance with "April"...


End file.
